Life Is A Journey
Life Is A Journey was a story written by Kourtney Edmunds on the twenty-sixth of April, 2014. It was the first full-length story that Kourtney had written, with a length of one-hundred and eighteen pages. Written a year prior to Kourtney's move to Venus Island, it would be the first of many fantasy-oriented stories to come from her. Plot The story focuses on a young elf named Yan who is a very talented archer, although she would not say so herself. With her talent having been spread over the land as time passed, she was visited one day by some men claiming to represent the King of Aeolia, a royal town not too far away. They passed on an invitation to the upcoming archery competition to take place in Aeolia soon, to which Yan refused as she claimed not to be interested. The men left, but Yan's mind began to change over the next few days as she realised that perhaps she could use her talent to win the competition - the prize was to become the Princess of Aeolia, which was a very attractive proposition for Yan as she had begun to grow bored of her small village life. With her mind made up one morning, she borrowed one of her mother's horses and set off for Aeolia. She eventually arrived in Aeolia and took up residence there. She took the opportunity to practice her skills with her bow in order to boost her chances at winning the event, until eventually the occasion arrived. There were a number of other archers there, although Yan noted that none of them looked as "poor" as she did. Not letting this put her off, Yan went on to win the event despite fierce competition from another woman named Alea, much to the disappointment of the crowds - she was booed to the point where she began to cry, even as the King pronounced her Princess of Aeolia. That night, Yan had a nightmare that replayed the events that led to her twin sister going missing. In the morning, Yan was officially crowned Princess of Aeolia, and as a result entered into a relationship with the King, becoming the King's bride. Despite this, she still did not feel the sense of satisfaction that she had thought that she would upon winning the event; although the majority of the town accepted her as Princess now that the King had wedded her, she still felt that she did not belong. However, Alea, who had previously acted hostile towards Yan, offered to walk with Yan by the sea, which Yan hesitantly accepted. As they walked together, Alea explained that she had developed feelings for the King a while ago, and was hoping to finally become his bride after winning the competition; Yan's sudden arrival and win made her hate Yan for a short while until she quickly realised that she could do nothing about it. Alea expressed her desire to be friends with Yan, to which Yan gratefully accepted. The story ends with the two holding hands and looking out to sea as Yan smiles for the first time since she arrived at Aeolia. Trivia *Kourtney deliberately ended Life Is A Journey with open ends with the expectation that a sequel would be written at some point. To this day, she has not gotten around to writing said sequel, although she has at times expressed mild interest in doing so. *Christina designed a faithful and accurate cosplay as the character Princess Yan of Aeolia for her costume at the Venus Halloween party of 2016. Kourtney was incredibly touched by this, and at one point almost ended up in tears as this was the first time someone had cosplayed one of her characters, especially in such detail. Category:Kourtney's Anthology